La Mélancolie d'un Elfe
by Syana Argentia
Summary: Des sanglots se coincèrent douloureusement dans sa gorge et des flots de larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, allant s'écraser doucement sur le marbre.Legolas perçut des spasmes secouer son corps avant qu'un bras n'entoure maladroitement sa taille, dans une étreinte qu'il ressentit comme un réconfort malhabile de son ami qui venait de le rejoindre.


_Bonsoir, _

_Je dirais que je poste un cadeau pour la nouvelle année :p_

_Voici un petit OS sur deux compagnons que j'adore ! J'espère que cela vous plaira, bien que ce ne sois pas dans l'ambiance des fêtes de ce soir :)_

**Note: ****Merci à ma Béta, Gaty pour la correction. **

* * *

**La Mélancolie d'un Elfe**

La douce brise qui s'élevait, tandis qu'il entrait dans l'habitation accompagné d'un soldat Gondorien, fit virevolter avec légèreté quelques mèches de ses cheveux d'or. D'un mouvement agacé, il les coinça derrière ses oreilles acérées, tout en regardant autour de lui d'un œil affligé.

- Je pense que vous savez comment vous rendre en bas, déclara le garde. Quand vous aurez terminé, le Roi souhaiterait ardemment que vous veniez le rejoindre dans la salle du trône. Il tient beaucoup à vous parler.

L'Elfe secoua la tête, signifiant qu'il avait bien compris. Le Gondorien sembla hésiter un instant, attendant de voir si l'invité de son Roi allait lui adresser une quelconque parole. Mais celui-ci de daigna même pas porter son regard sur lui.

- Je vous laisse à présent… Le Roi m'attend… Grommela le soldat.

Il inclina respectueusement la tête avant de partir rapidement, refermant la lourde porte en bois massif derrière lui, coupant la circulation de l'air froid qui se répandait dans les lieux.

L'Elfe attendit patiemment que les bruits de pas de son accompagnateur s'éloignent avant de marcher très lentement, presque avec hésitation, dans la pièce. Ses pas résonnèrent à travers les murs tandis qu'il descendait les marches. Ses doigts fins, si agiles pour le maniement de l'arc, errèrent doucement contre les piliers de marbres aussi blancs et purs que la neige.

Lorsqu'il eut atteint la plus grande salle de la Maison des Rois de Rath Dinen, ses prunelles d'un bleu perçant se posèrent tristement sur le sépulcre blanc, légèrement fleuri d'Elanor et de Niphredils, qui trônait au centre de la pièce, illuminé par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient au travers de petites ouvertures, spécialement conçues pour mettre en valeur la grandeur des hommes qui reposaient dans cette pièce.

Un frisson parcourut entièrement sa silhouette toujours aussi gracieuse malgré les nombreuses années passées. Les yeux rivés sur le caveau, il sentit son cœur se pressait si fortement contre sa poitrine, qu'une nausée le saisit brutalement. Ses doigts se pressèrent fermement contre la paume de sa main. La pression fut si puissante qu'il ressentit une vague de douleur le submerger lorsqu'il le déplia peu à peu pour les approcher du mausolée.

D'un mouvement souple du poignet, il fit tomber doucement les fleurs jaunes pâles et bleues qui couvraient le marbre, finement sculpté. Le nom du Souverain, reposant désormais en paix, écrit en lettre d'or, lui sauta aux yeux. Son index redessina avec une extrême lenteur chaque lettre du prénom qu'il avait tant de fois prononcé.

- Aragorn… Roi du Gondor… Roi des Royaumes Réunifiés… Murmura l'Elfe péniblement.

Un lourd soupir franchit ses lèvres tandis que son doigt redescendait le long de la pierre parfaitement lisse, s'attardant cette fois sur deux autres noms, inscrit plus bas.

- Thain Peregrïn Touque, Chevalier du Gondor… Et Maitre Meriadoc Brandebouc, Chevalier du Rohan…

Un éclat de fierté illumina durant un bref instant le regard de l'Elfe lorsqu'il prononça ses attributs qui illustraient si bien le courage de ces deux hobbits. Deux valeureux et fidèles compagnons qui avaient pris part à leur lutte contre Sauron malgré le grand danger qui les guettait. A leur mort, le Roi Aragorn avait alors expressément demandé à ce qu'ils soient enterrés à ses côtés afin qu'ils puissent reposer ensemble pour l'éternité et afin que jamais, leur bravoure ne soient oubliées au Gondor et au Rohan, Royaumes pour lesquels ils s'étaient vaillamment battus.

- Legolas ?

La voie bourrue du Nain l'interrompit dans ses sombres pensées. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que ses doigts se crispaient une nouvelle fois contre sa paume. Puis, les traits de son visage se détendirent lentement. Il rouvrit calmement les yeux et aperçut le décor qui l'entourait se brouiller rapidement.

Réprimant un sursaut de surprise, il porta une main sur sa figure, caressant doucement sa peau soyeuse en dessous de ses yeux. Ce fut seulement à ce toucher qu'il comprit que les larmes venaient de le gagner. Son poing se serra brusquement avant de retomber mollement contre la pierre de la tombe de son ami. A bout de force, il ne résista pas davantage à la tristesse qu'il le submergeait et laissa aller ses sanglots avec force.

Les échos de ses lamentations s'élevèrent peu à peu dans la salle. Des sanglots se coincèrent douloureusement dans sa gorge et des flots de larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, allant s'écraser doucement sur le marbre. Legolas perçut des spasmes secouer son corps avant qu'un bras n'entoure maladroitement sa taille, dans une étreinte qu'il ressentit comme un réconfort malhabile de son ami qui venait de le rejoindre.

Doucement, ses larmes se tarirent dans ses prunelles autrefois illuminées d'un si grand éclat de vie et les tremblements de son corps diminuèrent.

Sa main droite se posa sur le bras qui l'enserrait toujours. Il tapota gentiment dessus avant de porter son regard sur la personne qui tentait gauchement de le consoler. Un triste sourire éclaira son visage pâle lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur le Nain, dont les joues avaient pris une légère teinte de rouge.

- Merci Gimli… Souffla Legolas d'une voix basse. Merci mon fidèle compagnon…

Le Nain grogna légèrement. Bien que ses nombreuses années passées au côté du Prince Elfique n'avait fait qu'augmenter leur lien d'amitié, déjà si fortement tissé lors de leur combat commun contre Sauron, le fils de Gloin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troublé par le comportement de son plus sincère ami.

- Par ma barbe… Murmura Gimli d'une voix emplie de tristesse. Jamais je n'aurais crû voir un jour un Elfe pleurer…

- Si vous saviez Maitre Nain… Bredouilla Legolas avec douleur. Tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu pensent que les Elfes gagnent en sagesse et en force avec les années… Ils pensent que nos âges avancés nous permettent d'apprendre des erreurs de notre passé… Cela est vrai dans certaines circonstances… Mais ils ne savent pas aussi à quel point l'immortalité peut être un poids… Ils ne savent pas à quel point avec le temps, les Elfes peuvent devenir vulnérables…

Legolas se tut un instant, détournant les yeux en sentant la surprise du Nain. Il leva ses mains et essuya les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues très blanches.

- Toute ma vie, j'ai pensé que notre race était la plus puissante… La plus sage de toutes ! Que rien ne pouvait nous atteindre… Mais cela n'est pas vrai… Non ce n'est pas vrai, marmonna l'Elfe d'une voix tremblante. Nous gagnons, chaque année passée, de l'expérience… Mais nous perdons bien plus important que cela… Avec le temps, nous perdons tous ceux que nous aimons… Aragorn… Pippin… Merry… Eomer… Eowyn… Faramir… Arwen… Hald…

Legolas s'interrompit brutalement, tentant de ravaler les nouvelles larmes qui prenaient possession de ses joues. Son regard se posa sur la statue de pierre qui surplombait fièrement le caveau, représentant avec exactitude Aragorn. L'Elfe s'attarda sur son regard, exprimant toute la gentillesse et la force qui avait émané de lui durant son règne.

- Je pourrais vous donner des noms à profusion… Je pourrais passer de nombreuses heures à vous les énumérer, tant la liste est longue… Dans un premier temps, j'ai crû par orgueil que ma race était résistante à toutes peines… Mais cela est faux… Si faux… Mon cœur est brisé Gimli ! Brisé ! Je ne veux plus voir mourir ceux que j'aime… Non, je ne le supporte plus… Mon âge immortel… Ma force, ma bravoure, ma beauté que les bouffons de la cours ont tant vantée n'a plus raison d'être…

- Legolas, je vous en prie, dit Gimli d'une voix qu'il voulut douce. Je suis…

- Non Gimli… Je sais ce que vous cherchez à faire… Mais rien ne pourrait me réconforter à cet instant, répondit le Prince de Mirkwood avec peine. Je sais aussi que mes paroles vous effraient mais ce n'est que la stricte vérité… Je ne veux plus continuer ainsi…

- Cependant… Je me dois d'insister, mon cher compagnon d'arme, grogna le Nain, légèrement froissé d'avoir été interrompu.

Il fronça les sourcils et claqua lourdement sa hache sur le sol, réclamant son attention, avant de prendre appui dessus. Legolas releva la tête vers lui, surpris.

- Car vous oubliez quelque chose que je qualifierais d'extrêmement important… Du moins, il est à mes yeux, surenchérit le fils de Gloin avant de lâcher un soupir. Mon cher ami… Je n'ai peut être pas perdu autant d'êtres chers que vous… Mais je ressens la même peine que vous pour la perte de tous ses fiers compagnons que nous avons rencontrés durant la guerre contre Sauron… Je sais à quel point l'annonce de la mort d'Aragorn, suivie de près par celle d'Arwen et d'Eowyn, vous blesse… Je le sais car je ressens la même chose…. Je ne suis pas immortel et pourtant… Mon vieux corps est lui aussi usé par ces années de combats… Par ces pertes si douloureuses… Mais je me console avec cette chose si importante à mes yeux ! Quelque chose, dont vous conviendrez immédiatement…

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le Prince de Mirkwood, posant de nouveau ses yeux rougis sur lui.

- Nous sommes là… Tous les deux… Répondit calmement le Nain. Je suis là… Je serais à vos côtés… Je vous suivrais jusqu'au Havre Gris… J'embarquerais avec vous pour les Terres Immortelles. Nous ne sommes pas seuls… Nous sommes deux, mon ami.

Legolas entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, stupéfait de ces paroles. Il ferma soudainement les yeux comme frappé par ces paroles avant de les rouvrir doucement accordant alors un sourire larmoyant au Nain.

Ce dernier sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire apaisant avant qu'il n'avance vers lui, enserrant avec fermeté sa taille de ses deux bras.

- Vous êtes un ami précieux Gimli… Soyez béni, Maitre Nain, murmura Legolas doucement. Par tous les Valar, si vous saviez comme mon cœur s'apaise en sachant que vous vous joignez à moi… Car bien que je rejoigne les miens, les Terres Immortelles me paraitront moins morne avec vous.

- Nous resterons tous les deux mon ami… Répéta Gimli en levant son visage vers lui. Je pense que c'est pour cela que Dame Galadriel accepta que je me joigne à vous… Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que l'on m'est accordé cette chance…

- Nous sommes les seuls encore en vie… Je crois que nous avons mérité ce repos… Surtout vous…. Gimli…

Legolas se tourna soudainement vers le sépulcre d'Aragorn et des deux Hobbits. Il posa une main sur la pierre lisse, murmurant doucement en elfique des paroles d'adieu. Puis, une fois qu'il eut fait cela, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et déclara :

- Allons-y à présent…

- Ne passerez-vous pas voir le Roi Eldarion avant de partir ? Demanda Gimli.

- Non… Je lui ai déjà fait mes adieux et je ne tiens pas à me remémorer les souvenirs de notre vie avec lui, bien qu'il fut des plus heureux pour certains, répondit Legolas d'une voix désormais plus paisible. Partons à présent… Plus rien ne nous retient ici…

Le Nain lui accorda un nouveau sourire tout en hochant la tête pour approuver ses paroles. Et ce fut tous les deux qu'ils quittèrent la Maison des Rois, n'ayant plus aucun regret à le faire. Leur temps en Terre du Milieu était terminé. Elfe et Nain quittaient cette terre si chèrement défendue pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

* * *

_Et c'est là que je vous souhaite_ :

**Une Bonne Année 2014 ! :)**


End file.
